jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Made in Heaven
, originally Stairway to Heaven in the WSJ release, is a Stand belonging to Enrico Pucci, featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean. This Stand is the final metamorphosis in a chain following Whitesnake and C-Moon; one of the very last elements of the plan referenced in DIO's Diary. Appearance Made in Heaven takes the appearance of a thin, masculine humanoid fused at its waist to the front end of a horse (resembling a two-headed, two-legged centaur). A large cable, forming a clean arch, joins the humanoid half between its shoulder blades to the truncated posterior of the horse. The horse wears blinders and reins, held in the hands of the humanoid half, which wears a collar of long feathers, and a long vine wound around its crown. Its head may be compared to that of the ''Alien'' films' Xenomorph; slightly elongated, with a smooth, black surface; embedded with a large clock face in the region of its eyes and nose, with its mouth on its jaw as a piece with the majority of its light or white body. It has large speedometers also embedded in its body at the side of the joint of the horse's legs and the horse's forehead, with smaller ones on side of the humanoid's shoulders, its forearms, and the back of its hands, and on the horse's blinders. In contrast with its predecessors, it does not have "GACT" symbols on its body. Abilities Made in Heaven is described by DIO as the ultimate Stand. 'Time Acceleration' Made in Heaven increases the speed or rate of the flow of time; achieved through its ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon, and seemingly the entire universe (in reference to aspects of the theory of relativity). Additionally, the Stand seems to have retained some of DIO's ability to see into stopped time, as Pucci seemed to be subconsciously able to dodge the spear that Jotaro Kujo had thrown during the stopped time. 'Exception for living organisms' As gravity changes, Made in Heaven is able to speed up the flow of time while preventing any living being from catching up, with the exception of its user, Enrico Pucci, and essentially God. It should be noted that while time speeds up for all non-living processes, the biological clocks of the people themselves do not and still remain the same as if time has not accelerated. As shown by the rapid decomposition of Pucci's kills, micro-organisms are the exception and speed up along with everything else, likely due to operating through chemical processes and being too simplistic to possess body clocks. To those fighting its user, he would appear like he is constantly moving even as he is standing still. 'Consequences' As time continues to travel, the universe will hit a "vanishing point", and a new universe will be created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate". The Stand's user may then alter the characteristics of the universe and the fates of the people in the recreated universe and create the perfect world they desire. Anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute, though Pucci states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. The fates of the people cannot change unless Pucci himself performs some action that changes them, though Pucci cannot control how his actions change the fates of others. 'Incidental effects' Despite being able to speed up time and move at incredible speeds, the user of the Stand is not invincible while doing so. Accelerated time will not enable the user of the Stand to recuperate from his injuries, though it will enable blood to clot faster. Moreover, Pucci is injured by breathing in too high a concentration of oxygen when Weather Report increased the oxygen concentration in Emporio Alniño's ghost room, perhaps due to his rate of breathing increasing as a side effect of his ability to keep up with the accelerated time. When the user of this Stand is killed, the universe resets again into an alternate timeline. 'Offense' Made in Heaven attacks with slashes, seen only in its effects. Trivia *The original name of this Stand was | }}, based on the song of the same name by Led Zeppelin. Later, in the tankōbon release, it was changed to Made in Heaven, the name of a single by Freddie Mercury and an album by Queen. The reason for this was probably that Made in Heaven, with such lines as: ::I'm taking my ride with destiny Willing to play my part Living with painful memories Loving with all my heart :or ::When stormy weather comes around It was made in heaven When sunny skies break through behind the clouds I wish it could last forever, :fits the story of Part VI more than Stairway to Heaven does. *The Stand's appearance may be an early reference or foreshadowing to Part VII: Steel Ball Run, where most of the characters travel on horseback. *It is unknown whether or not Made in Heaven has anything like a separate mind of its own, like Whitesnake and C-Moon. *If the Delta sign (Δ) in the "GΔCT" symbols on its predecessors signified a "missing piece", without it, Made in Heaven would seem to represent Pucci's perfect Stand. *Made in Heaven's appearance may also be a reference to the Christian Bible's "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse"; its user being a religious man who destroys the world and creates a new one. **As for its coloring, Made in Heaven represents either conquest, who rides on a white horse, or death, who rides on a pale horse, as it is shown that Pucci killed most of his enemies with this Stand. *The English release of All-Star Battle renames this Stand into a peculiar name, Maiden Heaven. Oddly, it forms a pun of the original Stand name when pronounced quickly. *The feathers on Made in Heaven's collar are similar, if not identical, to the feathers on DIO's outfit the night he became a vampire. Gallery MIH Stats.png|Made in Heaven stats page Chapter 743.jpg|SO Chapter 149 Chapter 747.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Chapter 749.jpg|SO Chapter 155 Chapter 752.jpg|SO Chapter 158 91546109eaf110327d50b0955865712a.jpg|C-Moon evolves PucciandStH.jpg|Enrico Pucci and Made in Heaven StHEffects.jpg|Made in Heaven Time Acceleration effects StHUniversalReset.jpg|Made in Heaven Universal Reset StHKillsJotaroandHermes.jpg|Made in Heaven kills Jotaro Kujo and Ermes Costello MadeInHeaven ASB.jpg|Made in Heaven as it appears in All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part VI Stands